Author Notes for Professor Arc: Staffroom Chronicles
July 2015 Chapter 1 Thursday, July 2 Hey guys, I mentioned this story would be a side-stories collection for Professor Arc, and here we go. This is the prologue, which really just sets the scene for what a typical day at Beacon is like for our intrepid hero. Although it won't always fit, you can perhaps imagine this as a pre-cursor to every chapter. So this happens pretty much every weekday to Jaune – and then the chapter comes after it. That won't always work of course, but it's a stylistic choice. --- There we go, there isn't much in this chapter, other than Neo being her usual self. Which is why this chapter is being posted alongside chapter 1. As I said, this is just a way of me being able to start each chapter in a drabbles sort of way, since they won't need much of an intro – as this is sort of the intro for every day. That said the events are all inter-connected, and you can assume they are all canon to Professor Arc. These just happen on the in-between days. The boring days where nothing over-the-top occurs. Though "boring" for a school training teens to be murderous combatants is probably not the same kind of boredom most would be used to. Chapter 2 Thursday, July 2 Here we go. I'm just coming up with mostly random ideas for these. They will be a lot shorter than my usual chapters, because they cover far less material. Like I said, these are snap-shots of the goings on between the Faculty. The side of Beacon you never get to see because it doesn't directly involve team RWBY. The frightening life… of an employee! --- 0.o – Holy crap – That was kinda dark. Finally we know who the true ruler of Beacon Academy is! All hail! Chapter 3 Monday, July 6 Here we go again. These are super easy to write as they're so short and unconnected from other chapters. So I don't have to consider plot, continuity, or getting 10,000 words together. As such the updates will likely be a little faster. The other reason I made this, considering my horrible work situation – is that because it only takes an hour per chapter or so, it's a good way to get the creative juices flowing, without becoming bogged down or getting tired. I normally write chapters in full. Meaning I sit down and spend 6-8 hours writing. So these little snippets are a nice alternative for me. Keep my practice up, and the hobby going. Whenever I have a spare hour. --- Oh dear Neo. Well, I'm sure you have a high tolerance with that… uh… really tiny body and… aw shit. Also she totally considers the room hers xD and what that entails for Jaune :) August 2015 Chapter 4 Monday, August 3 Hey guys, here we go again! One Good Turn will be updated this coming Monday. We've reached the stage on where I will be updating every 3 weeks now, so expect an update every Monday at the moment! The next stage's reward has been altered, as I decided to give writing advice articles out for free – the first of which is available on my board, so if you're a supporter and didn't get the update. Check it there. Anyway, the next reward is now the release of a third major story! So another fic would run along One Good Turn and Professor Arc. With this still running in the background as the spin-off series it is. dot com / Coeur – of you can copy past the link from my profile. If you want to ask more about what I can offer, or want reasons on why you should ever consider supporting me, feel free to PM me. ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER! On a random note, a few guys commented on my Jaune in PA being OoC because he has been swearing. All I will say is well noticed, but it IS purposeful. So please don't assume it is a mistake for him being OoC - or choosing to show it through foul language. I'm trying to show his development subtly. --- There we go. Yeah, this chapter was hellishly rushed by me. I spent the entire weekend looking after a small orphaned bird who I found by its dead mother on the road. Took it home on Friday and cared for it all night, then Saturday, then Sunday – but sadly it died in my hands Sunday evening… I don't even know why, it had fed on mealworms all day and was taking on water. It had seemed so loud and energetic all morning… Pisses me off that sometimes your best efforts just aren't enough to make a difference. I had a cry about it on Sunday, dramatic perhaps, but I really adopted it and loved it. I suppose when you're responsible for something's survival like that you build a stronger bond with it than normal. I even let it share body heat with me as it slept each night. So yeah I didn't get any writing done all weekend, then when it died on Sunday evening I obviously had no inclination to write at all. So this was all done tonight after work… don't worry though I suppose. It's an unusual situation, and normally I would have had all weekend to do it. So it's a little rushed and I apologise – I'm sure a lot of you wanted some seduction action to go on, but I don't want to suggest anything like that for the main story. Remember that these events are canon in a sense, though I don't say when/where they happen. Though given Yang's reference to Blake being a faunus you know it's after the current events of PA. Chapter 5 Friday, August 24 Here we go, the next staffroom chronicles. This is back to the length this was always meant to be – 2k words or so each chapter. Sorry to those wishing for more, but this was supposed to be a short and comedic spin-off series. The length of Neo's was just Neo being her usual self and forcing more work on me lol. I actually have this week off as I passed out at work from stress, and the doctor says I need to take some time off or it could lead to real problems. Problems other than that I am already 100% white haired – and went so at 25, and currently dye my hair brown… Anyway, here we go. --- I can't really fit an omake in here as I have another hospital appointment just to check blood pressure and things. Don't worry though I should be fine, and will be de-stressing this week with rest and writing. Writing IS my de-stress! So don't worry about the whole "Get some rest from writing" or "Don't feel you have to write fast to meet your deadlines." This is my fun – and having the time off from work will be a wonderful experience. I'll even try to get further with Stress Relief, for when it is eventually released. That said, since my time right now is a little rushed, I don't feel up to an omake this chapter - they'll come back in future ones however. September 2015 Chapter 6 Monday, September 14 Hey guys! Another chapter of Staffroom Chronicles here, I hope you enjoy. Before we get started I just wanted to say that SithKing Zero has released a Professor Arc omake of his own – which I personally think is pretty damn good! You can find him in the archives, or if you visit my profile – it is in my favourites list. It's also very humbling for me, so thank you xD On that note, my profile has been updated with new story ideas and a general cleaning up of old ones. Those from before haven't been abandoned, they just need work. Some were consolidated too. But please offer any thoughts you have on those currently on my profile, I'd appreciate the feedback. Anyway, on with the fic. --- Updated: More obvious punch-line at Omake end for those who didn't grasp it. Welp, don't mess with an illusionist Jaune. It's easier to give in to her cravings than poke the sleeping dragon! On a curious note, I do wonder which pairing you would most like to see Jaune with in Professor Arc. I've already decided who it will be, and it will be a solo pairing. But I'd like to hear who you all prefer – and if you feel like it, why xD I suppose your options are: Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Glynda, Kitsune, Cinder, Emerald, Raven, Winter, Neo. Leave your thoughts in a review if you fancy xD October 2015 Chapter 7 Thursday, October 1 Here we go, Staffroom Chronicles! This chapter was inspired by Exvnir, who made some good suggestions. As always I do listen to every suggestion in reviews, some are used and some are not – it really just depends on not only what I find funny – but what I believe fits, and can be written in a decent way. Don't stop making suggestions everyone! --- 0.o Crazy, scary girls! Watch out Jaune. I hope you've all checked out my new fic "From Beyond" btw – if not I encourage you to give it a go! :D Chapter 8 Sunday, October 25 So why is this up today? I am working tomorrow away from a pc until late evening. As such I will only really have time to finish off the last 1000 words or so of "From Beyond" which will be updated on Monday – just later in the day. So From Beyond tomorrow, this today – but only this week. After this it's back to normal Mondays. This chapter goes back in time a little, to when Jaune was recovering in the infirmary from the dock incident – it covers the detention Ruby had to go through at that time. Props to College Fool for even reminding me that I hadn't done anything to cover it. Though it feels like a month or two ago that he did. --- Welp, lol – bit of a trailer, bit of a smack from me on how unoriginal I almost expect season 3 to actually be xD Yeah, it's basically the Chunnin exams in my mind, even the world of remnant video basically suggested it was a "replacement for war" and all that – where have we heard that one before I wonder? But at least there wasn't a Chuunin exams stage two where teams were sent into a forest and… and… oh right… initiation. November 2015 Chapter 9 Monday, November 16 Hmm Staffroom Chronicles. I'm trying out some experiments in this chapter – namely some third person omniscience, and some Terry Pratchett style writing. I'm not perfect with it, but hey-ho I wanted to try some new things. I think someone might have suggested an omake based on this, and I thought it could work as its own chapter. But now I can't find it, maybe I imagined it? But if you did suggest this, I apologise for losing your name! Hmm… what else to say, nothing much really. Oh, on a random note - something I get a lot is: "Is that a xyz reference" often Red vs Blue, somtimes movies etc... well chances are they're all accidental. I watch very little, preferring to read books lol. So I haven't seen any other Rooster Teeth shows, have never watched any anime other than Attack on Titan, Naruto and Fate Stay Night (and RWBY of course) - and even DIDN'T watch RWBY until after I had already written the first three chapters of "One Good Turn" I got into it through the fanfiction, namely an old crossover from FSN. Through that i wanted to learn more about the characters, which led to me reading some RWBY fanfics, which led to me giving it a go. Then when I got a little lost, and decided I wanted to know more about the characters, I buckled down and watched it all. So chances are the references are accidental xD - In most cases I don't even know what references you're referring to. Oops! Something I have apparently pulled in my "From Beyond" is something from Bleach though, as a LOT of people are saying that. Haven't watched that either, since it looked long as hell to me, and apparently very "one special moveish" or something. --- 0.o Well… that happened. December 2015 Chapter 10 Monday, December 7 Today is a weird day for me, everything has gone tits up at work – my blood pressure is through the roof and yeah… work has shat on me! So writing a full chapter is really hard. I already had 2k words written, but all that is coming out right now is bile and rage. And that's not conductive to good writing. I'm also technically still doing work-work, even now at 8pm - as the day was wasted with a five hour meeting! So I literally have no time to write... So instead I thought to do something different today as a one-off, it won't ever happen again – but occasionally I have ideas for little scenes that won't ever really fit anywhere. Just snippets or comedic moments. Basically a series of completely unrelated short omake – none of which are canon. Consider them just a selection of Professor Arc short omakes, or even minimakes. I'm not a massive fan myself, but like I said – with everything I need to do ahead of this damn holiday (just finished a 12k Professor Arc chapter and a 7k One Good Turn Chapter the other day) – yeah, things are crazy! On the other hand, Stress Relief is out today, so please do check that out. --- A short one, sorry about that guys. Like I said, today has been a waster of a day and beyond that I didn't get to do much on the weekend, as I was more focused on finishing the Professor Arc chapter to be released in two weeks - as I guessed (I believe accurately) that you would all care much more about that, than you would this. It's a 12,000 word monster... it just kept growing and growing - ugh! Anyway, my apologies for the fragmented nature of this chapter -it's basically more of a spattering of omakes than a chapter - and when I get back from this damn holiday I'll be back to better writing as I'll be rested, and all this work stress will be behind me. The Christmas period is MURDER. Chapter 11 Sunday, December 27 Hi all, I am back from my holiday and hopefully a little more rested than I was back before Christmas – I hope you've all had fun times. Just a quick message to clear up some small confusion last chapter. And please keep in mind the last RWBY episode I saw was season 3 ep 2 – so my knowledge might be a little out of date. But Neo as Jaune… that was using what many believe to be Neo's semblance – illusions. She basically made herself look like Jaune and acted out how she imagined Jaune probably should be acting (especially with HER training… I mean I'm Neo, and I trained him… so he must be badass right!?). Anyway I know there will be crazy discussion as to Neo's semblance, after all she shows illusions and teleportation – and there's reasons to support both. I mean if it were just illusion then why would Raven be chill when Neo vanished? That would be a very dangerous moment! But if it is just teleportation, then how does she keep doing the mirror shatter effect in season 2? Anyway, in PA I've currently just assumed both. Whatever, we're not here to debate that. But the main aspect of that minimake was an in-joke I had, that "Neo could do Jaune better than Jaune could." And Exvnir has drawn an image which I feel reflects that perfectly – which is now the cover art for this. Exvnir has also done really well at accurately drawing the changed clothing and armour I described for Jaune in Professor Arc – which was meant to make him look slightly more professional and older. So check out the image if you want to see what he looks like, keeping in mind that it is Neo in that image – and that like I said – Neo does Jaune better than Jaune does Jaune! Confidence really does make the man. Now this chapter idea came from THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight so thanks to him for the concept. I've been reading some Terry Pratchett and some Alan Dean Foster on holiday, so I adapted their writing styles for this chapter, and it really feels like Staffroom Chronicles is becoming my little experimentation fic, where I can try different writing styles each chapter. That's good, as obviously a shift in style in a main fic would create serious dissonance. --- Welp, dat's a thing. Apparently this is from something else too, a reference or something – so yes, it's not original, I know. I just liked the art. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this was written on a cruise in the middle of the Caribbean ocean. With copious amounts of Southern Comfort and Lemonade by my side. Also I don't even recall who started the Yandere-Ruby joke, it was a review ages ago who suggested it for an omake – mao17 or something? Either way, it looks to have stuck. Much like the Special Coffee vote in the main story becoming a thing, lol. January 2016 Chapter 12 Monday, January 18 Important Note – Please Read Hey there everyone. Here's another chapter of Staffroom Chronicles for everyone. I'm running out of ideas for this at times, since the omakes it covers tend to need a lot of length. It's becoming difficult to find material for it. As such I'm thinking of bringing it to a … sort of close – though naturally Professor Arc and its omakes will continue. I'm thinking of bringing Staffroom Chronicle's place in the story rotation to a close. So what would this mean? Well, first of all I'm probably going to put it to a vote, which you should be able to access on my profile. This means that Staffroom Chronicles would no longer be on the "updates ever X weeks" list. But it wouldn't be abandoned. What would happen? I wouldn't be writing one less story. A NEW story would be released to take the place of this one on the rotation, and it would be updated every X weeks as per my timetable. Currently I expect this to be "Not this time, fate" – details of which you can see on my profile. Staffroom Chronicles will remain up however, and might have infrequent updates – mostly when I think of something funny, or otherwise want to write something for it. It's not the kind of story which ever "ends" as it's an omake of the main series. But trying to "force" humorous omakes is a bit of a tiring thing at times. I'd rather let them flow naturally as I come up with ideas. That might be a chapter every 4 weeks, it might be 6, could be even longer. I simply can't say. It would become something I update when something hits me – nothing more. Please visit my profile and make your vote if you wish to. I honestly believe it would be best for me to move onto a new fic, as this is becoming difficult at times. I really felt like I was scraping the barrel with this chapter especially. Votes will be collated in 3 weeks – when the next chapter of Staffroom Chronicles will be released. That chapter will say how the vote went, and what will happen. --- Yeah… I couldn't think of much really, and therein lays the issue. I come up with an omake for the main story – and then I need to try and think of two additional ones for this, which means three omakes for each chapter. It's too much really, and has been getting increasingly difficult. That's not to say I won't think of new ideas, but when I work on an actual story there is a plot, which means when I am lost I can just refer to that, and figure out what I need to be doing. But check out my profile either way, if the poll isn't up yet – then no doubt it's just waiting til it registers. February 2016 Chapter 13 Monday, February 8 Here we go. Important Note – the votes are in as to the future of Staffroom Chronicles. I'm pleased to say that it was pretty unanimous 300 -50 or so, in favour of putting Staffroom Chronicles onto an "update when I have an idea" rota. And introducing a new story in the place of this one! So, starting on the 29th Feb – the new story "Not this time, Fate" will be released. I hope you'll all check it out! --- This entire chapter was pretty much conceived by TLau18 by the way, from start to finish. So thanks to him! Just to reiterate, Staffroom Chronicles won't die – nor is it going on hiatus. As a fic which has no plot, other than to be a random set of omakes – it's sometimes hard to think up material for it. Therefore, keeping it on an "update every 21 days" rota, was a nightmare. I'll still write for this, whenever an idea takes my fancy. But for now it will be removed. Not this time, Fate will come out on the next instalment instead. On another note – we've reached the next goal, and from March 1st, I will update every 14 days, instead of 21. This will change how things work, more details as we get closer to it. Category:Author Notes Category:Professor Arc Category:Professor Arc: Staffroom Chronicles Category:2015 Category:2016